An Untold Story
by Love4all
Summary: A missing link between Vegeta and Goku? Is Vegeta just imagining things, or will a little mix up be the key to an untold story. CH 4 FINALLY UP!sorry 4 the wait.
1. Is it really her?

**An Untold Story**

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy my very first story. I might end up having to make it into a series. Even if the first chapter is boring please stick with it. I promise it will get better as it goes on. Please read and review. BUT REMBER, IT_ IS_ MY FIRST STORY! All that I ask is that you go easy on me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one: _Is it really her?_**

The gang, sat bored in the living room. Goku walked through the door of Capsule Corp. and broke the silence and said "Hey guys! Wanna' walk to the park with me and Chi Chi?"

Vegeta sneered "Might as well. It's not like there is anything better to do around here!"

"Great! Let's go!" Bulma said excitedly. It wasn't everyday that she got to take a walk with her husband.

Relived to finally have something to do, they all paired up and rushed out the door. As they were walking down the sidewalk enjoying each others company they heard a girl screaming. She was running as though she was scared. She ran straight through them until "UFF!" she ran right into Vegeta and fell to the ground, picked herself up while he just stared at her coldly.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where the hell you're standing!" she yelled.

"_ME_! _YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME! He screamed back.

Just then a boy came through. She seen him and screamed. She started to run again but Gohan caught her wrist. Goku and Krillin caught the boy by each arm.

"LET GO!" they both yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! LET GO!" she kept yelling. Gohan put his hand over mouth. Videl just looked at him.

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you. But isn't _he _trying to hurt you?" Gohan asked looking to the boy.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M HER BOYFRIEND!" the boy screamed.

"Is this true?" Gohan asked bringing his hand down.

"YES! NOW LET GO!" she said trying to pull free from his hand.

"Okay, I'll let go, but please don't run….You promise?" he said gently.

She saw that he wasn't going to hurt her so she said yes. He let go and she looked at her still captured boyfriend still struggling to get free. She had to smile. It was just so cute. He looked at her in astonishment that she hadn't told them to let him go yet. He was leaning way forward trying so hard to break free that his eyes were now closed. She gave them the sign to let him go and he fell flat on his face. They all chuckled.

Goten popped out from behind his father and said "You two wanna' walk to the park with us?"

Everyone smiled. She had a soft spot for little kids but she had to turn them down. She picked him up and said,

"Well my boyfriend and I have plans, so I can't."

"Ohhh. Are you sure?" he said disappointed.

"Goten don't bother Ms….Ms…. Say, what _did_ you say your name was? Chi Chi asked

"I didn't." she said coldly

"Well what is it girl!" Vegeta commanded all the while thinking _'why does that ki feel so familiar?'_

"Mari. And if you must know my boyfriends name is Yuki." she replied putting down Goten with a cold smile.

Then it hit him as he gasped to him self,_ 'NO! It couldn't possibly be… it can't be. She died along with mother and father when Frezia destroyed the planet! But that ki. It's so weak but, has so much power that is hiding. But if this is really her, why doesn't she recognize me? Is it really her? It has to be, with that kind of power.'_

"Vegeta, are you ok? You look like you just seen a ghost." Krillin said. He didn't answer.

"Uh…Vegeta. Hello, Krillin to Vegeta. Hello are you there?"

"WHAT!" he snapped back. Everyone stood just there and looked at him. "WELL! I'M WAITING!"

"Geez dad. He just wanted to know if you were all right." Trunks said. Vegeta just gave him a clod stare that made him back down.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled turning to look at Mari.

"If you don't mind, we will be on our way now." Mari said looking at Yuki who was now motioning for her to come along.

"Well," Goku said waving goodbye, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah and sorry for the mix up." Gohan added joining his dad.

"Whatever." Mari said walking away holding hands with Yuki.

"Well that was exciting." Videl said.

Vegeta didn't give his usual smirk, he was too deep in thought. Bulma noticed this.

"What's the matter Vegeta?"

"Nothing." he answered with no emotion. She was a little surprised that he didn't snap. But she didn't mind as she took his hand and started down the street.

"Are you guys coming or not?" they both said. He was still in thought about what had just happened but tried not to show it.

He was still trying to figure out, 1. If it was really her. 2. If he should tell them.

He decided to tell them the truth once they got home.


	2. The Park

Hey fanfic. fans! I hope that you all enjoyed Chapter one. Chapter 2 coming up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for your reviews, Sailor Destiny x3, Montythesaiyanwarrior,

and Saiyan Cora. Much appreciated. Please keep sending me your reviews. Everybody's opinion counts.  
I'll try and keep it up to date. I forgot to put the disclaimer on there last time. (Oops.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ.

**Chapter 2:** The Park

The group continued to the park. Vegeta still couldn't shake this feeling he had about her. As Goten and Trunks played the others enjoyed the nice day.

**Meanwhile:** Mari and Yuki continued running.

They stopped running in front of Mari's house. Both of them were out of breath.

"Well that was really weird. I mean who do they think they are stopping us like that. You want to come in?" she paused "It has been really nice that you, stayed with me since…since… mom and…dad were killed." she said almost in tears by now.

"It's ok. I'm _always_ going to be here for you. I love you. But I told mom I would come home for dinner tonight to let them know how everything is going." he said trying to comfort her.

Her bottom lip quivered and tears burned in the corners of her eyes. She leaned into him and let the tears come silently. She hated it when he seen her cry. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her gently from side to side and rubbed and patted her back. She liked it when he did that. He knew she was crying and wanted to himself but held back.

"Can I come too?"

"Mom said if you wanted to come you could."

"Ok. Since we still have a few hour before dinner, can we run some more? Please?"

"Mari, you're going to run yourself to death!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only thing that helps me deal with it! Please Yuki? Just to the park and back. Please?" she was now pulling at his shirt.

She wanted to go check out what the strangers were doing at the park. All she wanted to do is run past them. She was kinda hoping that they would invite them over for a little bit. There was just something so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Especially the one who she bumped into.

"OK.OK." he sighed. "But let's take a little water break first."

She squealed with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the strangers again. Of course she would never tell anyone that except herself. As she walked up to her door to unlock it, a picture flashed through her mind. It lasted only a second or two. She fell a little ways back. He caught her.

"Are you sure you want to run some more? I don't want you collapsing on me like you did that one time. An…" she cut him off.

"I'm fine. Let's just get our water and go!"

"Okay, but you remember what the doctor said!"

"Yes! They said that as long as I keep myself hydrated I'll be fine! please let's just go!"

'_Besides I want to know who those people are **before** they leave!_' she thought to herself.

She couldn't help be curious. They jogged to the park. She was in front of him the whole way there. She slowed down once they got in front of the park. She watched everyone out of the corner of her eye.

Vegeta looked up and noticed them jogging by. He had sensed her ki coming before he was just waiting for her to come by. He looked over at Goku. He looked up about the same time and noticed her too. He started waving at her recognizing her.

"Hey! Heeeey! Over here!" Goku yelled happily.

"KAKAROT! YOU IDIOT! What are you doing!" Vegeta snapped jumping up knocking Bulma over. He wasn't ready to tell them the truth yet.

"What? I was going to invite them over!" Goku said with a whine.

"Yeah, Vegeta! What's gotten into you!" Chi Chi said.

"If she didn't want your help before, and blew you off, what makes that just a few minuets is going to change anything!" he snapped back.

By now Bulma was getting up from the ground. She was steamed!

"VEGETA! What is your deal!"

"Shut up woman! You'll draw her attention to us!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN! I have a name ya know!" she kept rambling on abut him using her name more often.

He walked over to her. She thought he was going to do something to her. She tried to act like she wasn't scared, but she was a little. He leaned over to her and kissed her. Everyone's jaw dropped. She was surprised at first, but then she melted into his arms. At first it was just to shut her up, but then he subconsciously remembered how much he loved her after all. Though never admitting to anyone, not even himself.

Mari watched from the street as she continued jogging on. She hadn't heard her invitation. She had to think of something to get their attention. She ran faster and faster leaving poor Yuki in the dust. He ran faster to catch up with her.

"Stop Mari! We're already two blocks past the park! You said _to_ the park and back!"

She turned around and ran just as fast in the other direction. By the time she got back to the park, her legs were burning. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see or think anything except '_Run. Run. Run. Got to run. Cant stop running. But I'm so tired._' Yuki was only a couple feet away from her.

"Hey. Isn't that the girl we bumped into earlier?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Yeah. I think so." Trunks answered looking up from the swing.

"Wow. To be human, she's really fast." Goten stated.

"Mari! Wait for me!" Yuki yelled ahead.

'_I..can't run… much longer._' she thought as she was gasping for breath.

She fell to her knees. Luckily Yuki was close enough behind her that he could catch her before she could fall the rest of the way. Goten and Trunks were the first ones to see her fall.

"Mom! Dad! Gohan! Come here quick! She needs help!" Goten yelled running with Trunks to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Trunks also yelled.

Within seconds that seemed like hours to Yuki, the whole Z gang was there.

"What happened?" Videl asked looking at the now unconscious girl.

"I-I-I don't know. We were just running… she slowed down…but then she went faster. I told her to stop, but she, she didn't listen. She just kept going. She pushed herself too far." he said panicked.

"Has this ever happened before?" Krillin asked.

"Once. Just a few months ago. The doctors told her to wait a while. She went for a check up and he said that everything was fine. So she continued her running. She said she was fine earlier." he told them.

She began to wake up. Everything was still blurry.

"W-w-what happened? Where am I?" she said still trying to force her eyes open.

She opened her eyes to see a crowd gathered around her.

'_Great! This is just what I wanted! Now to really scare them. I can't believe how perfect this worked out! Now if I can just do the rest of this right._' she thought to her self.

She looked around scared.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed and got up and ran off.

"Wait, Mari! Come back! Mari!" Yuki yelled worriedly.

Author's note: Hey everybody! How do you like it so far? PLEASE R&R. It would be much appreciated! Thanks A lot! J


	3. Expected help and unexpected feelings

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my stories! They really help out a lot! Please don't be offended if I didn't put your name up there if you reviewed my story. Hope all is well with all of you out there! Here is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own DBZ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Expected help and unexpected feelings

Her scream had made most of them jump back holding their ears. It was easier for her push through them and get away. '_Come on, follow me! I need to find out who you are!' _she thought as she ran.

She ran the fastest she could. She wasn't faking the faint back there. Her knees were getting tired and weak. But, NO, she would NOT let it stop her from making this work. She knew they would follow her. They had to. Why wouldn't they follow a half crazed girl to make sure she was ok? Right?

"Mari! Come back!" he yelled following after her. All of the others followed after him. Except for Vegeta that is. He just stood there and smirked. He knew she was crazy, but he had no idea she would have gone _that_ far. He eventually started walking their way.

"Gotta keep going. I'm almost there." she said to herself.

She put her whole heart into running. She made it to her little house. Half form being exhausted, half determined to make her plan work, Yuki found her on the steps. She was awake.

"Take me in, please. I'm so tired."

"Shhhh. I'm here, don't you worry. You just rest." he told her picking her up.

She was so light. He turned around just in time to see the others catch up.

"If you guys want to help us in, you're welcome to stay a while. We don't have much to offer you except our gratitude."

"Well that's ok. We can't stay anyway. We were just getting ready to go home to eat dinner." Chi Chi said.

She looked up. She somehow found the strength to very shakily say,

"No. Please stay. I'll fix you _all_ dinner. Just please don't leave."

She had just gotten them there and she was not about to let them leave, if she could help it. She didn't mean to get _so_ exhausted. She just wanted them her to follow her to see if she was ok. Then she would invite them to talk. But with her running almost nonstop lately, she had grown weak. Running constantly was something she was not used to. She was used to running every once and a while.

Bulma went and unlocked the door. When she looked inside, she saw that everything was a little messy. She stepped inside and held the door open for him to bring her in.

"Thanks, but you need your rest! We'll be fine. Uh, we already have it on the stove and waiting for us." she said nervously as he brought her in. She was still shaking from the abruptly interrupted kiss. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the boys call for everyone. Mari felt her heart sink when she said that. She thought she would never find out who they were.

"Is she going to be ok Mr.?" Goten asked.

"Well, if you help me get her to bed she should be. And please, call me Yuki."

They helped him put her to bed and said goodnight. Vegeta just watched the whole thing from the sidelines. He was almost certain this was her. '_Idiot._' he was thinking. Now he just had to figure out how to tell Goku. They all came out a few minuets later and started home.

As they walked through the door they all thought that it was a pretty weird day. They each said goodnight after dinner and went home. Vegeta decided to tell him tomorrow. He had already gone home anyway. Bulma smiled at Vegeta more than usual through out the night. He just gave her a weird look. They departed to their rooms. They couldn't wait to go to bed. Bulma tucked Trunks in and said goodnight. She closed his door quietly. She heard the shower turn off. She ran quietly down the hall and into their room to sit on the bed. He walked in with a towel around his waist. She just sat there and looked at him with a big smile on her face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What is with all of smiling tonight? Every time I even so much as _glance_ in your direction you get a big smile on your face!" Vegeta said annoyed.

"What's with _me_? What about you? Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned, her smile disappearing.

"No. What would make you think something is wrong?"

"Something must be bothering you because you're acting weirder than usual."

"Oh yeah? And just how is that?"

"I don't know! You get all jumpy when anybody says anything to you. Especially anything about that girl…uh… Ma..." she said getting off of the bed but he interrupted her.

"I know who you're talking about! Every conversation anyone has had tonight was about her!"

"See. You're doing it again! And earlier at the park, you didn't want her coming over to us for a reason. What's going on? Do you know her or something?" she said walking over to him.

"Oh just shut up! You and your stupid questions." he shouted.

She just stood there and looked at him deeply hurt. She tried to smack him but he caught her hand. He stood still moving his eyes from her hand to her face.

"Let go Vegeta! Let go of me NOW! Vegeta! Stop it!" she said trying to pull away. He just pulled her closer.

"Stop pulling away! It's not like I'm going to hurt you! But I will if you don't stop pulling!" he yelled.

She stopped and looked at him confused. She didn't know what to expect from him anymore, but she kind of liked it. He drew her closer still. Pretty soon she found herself with both arms against his chest. She leaned into him and he lightly put his arms around her. She figured this is his way of apologizing to her. She compared her heartbeat to her own. Both were fast. Hers just a little faster and her hands shaking. Just then Trunks came in.

"Mom I need a glass of wat…" he rubbed his eyes sleepily and realized what he was seeing. His dad was in a towel and his mom was extremely close.

"Never mind! I can get it! Sorry!" he said taking off down the hall.

They looked at each other and snickered. Suddenly it felt very awkward. She backed away slowly. She saw the look on his face. If only she knew. That emotionless look was masking his true feelings he had to him as well. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came back in her gown and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Vegeta? Where did you go?…" no answer. "Well, better go check on Trunks. We gave him quite a scare." she told herself.

She walked down the hall to his room. She cracked the door open a tiny bit and peered in to see a sleeping Trunks. She smiled. Vegeta walked up behind her. Now in some shorts he wrapped his arms around her. She flinched. She motioned for him to come back to their room. She took his hand. When they reached their room, she pulled him to her. He pulled away. He didn't know what to think. Something deep inside wanted to love her, but his pride kept getting in the way. And with him finally having to tell a long kept secret, he really couldn't keep his mind on anything.

"Vegeta." she said, her eyes searching for the truth in his.

She seen that something was bothering him. But she was afraid to ask him. She figured he would tell her someway, somehow. She got on her side of the bed and he got on his. She turned out the light and threw one arm over him. He took her hand and they both smiled. It was quiet the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Wow that was a hard scene to write! I didn't want to get out of character. Although I probably did some. Will he tell them in the next chapter, or will he keep staling? Wait and see. But most of all, PLEASE R&R! It is very important! And to those who do, thanks to ya for sending those reviews!


	4. An un told story told

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to up date this but my internet was down for a while. Plus school has started again and I have been very busy with that. I hope I didn't keep some of you waiting too long. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews. Here is chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own DBZ!**

**Chapter 4: An untold story; told **

Bulma awoke the next morning feeling happy. She looked over at her still sleeping husband, who had turned to face her sometime during the night. She smiled at him until she noticed his face. It was an angry expression. He kept muttering something but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. She hesitantly reached out and shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Vegeta…Vegeta honey wake up." she said gently. She just couldn't let him sleep through a nightmare. Getting no results, she went to go find something to wake him up. She had just gotten in the hallway when she heard him wake with a terrifying...

"NOOO!" He sat up suddenly as he screamed. He was sweating heavily and was out of breath. He shivered. She ran back into the room and started to ask what was wrong, but he interrupted her before she could get a word out.

"Leave me be woman."

"But I…"

"Just let me be!"

She ran out in the hall, but when she realized she had forgotten her robe on the dresser, she knew she had to go get it. She was nervous to go in. She hated it when he was like this. She stopped at the door when she heard him talking.

"All these years. I thought she was dead. Frezia killed her when he retaliated her attack. Even if he hadn't killed her then, he would have when he destroyed our planet."

Bulma thought to herself '_So he __**does**__ know her. I wonder who she is._' He continued talking.

"But if that's her…why didn't she recognize me? Unless…ugh! That stupid girl! She must have…"

Bulma accidentally hit her hand on the door. She hoped he hadn't heard her but she knew he had. He knew she was there as he got up silently got up from the bed, still trembling a little. He walked over to the door, pulled her in by the wrist, and slammed the door so hard that the wall shook. She was scared of what would happen next.

"What do you think you were doing?!"

"I was just…"

"NO! I know what you were _just_ doing! You were trying to listen in, to see what kind of damage you could do!"

"Vegeta, no. I-I mean I wasn't trying to …"

"OH NO! Then just what were you doing then?"

She felt her anger rising in her. Problem, nightmare, or not she was sick of his attitude. It stopped here and now!

"I FORGOT MY ROBE!!" she yelled back at him.

He stormed across the room and picked it up.

"Here!" he flung it at her. "Now leave me alone!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I can't take anymore of this attitude! I love you and you know that…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means just what it sounds like! It means you can tell me anything! I_ am_ your wife!"

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment. He knew she was right and there was no avoiding it now. He knew that now he would _have_ to tell them all the thing he would rather leave in the past. He sat down on the bed looking at the floor, and she sat beside him.

"Now, please Vegeta, tell me what's wrong. Who is this girl?"

He stared at her for a moment, then turned away again.

"I'm not going to say anything if you don't want me to. I would never hurt you like that." She reassured him. She gently placed her hand on his back which caused him to look at her again.

"I know that. … Unfortunately…the others have to know as well. Especially that fool Kakarot." he sighed with frustration, making a fist.

"Goku? Why him? Is there something…Wait –?"

"I'll explain when everyone gets here. Right now, I just need to prepare. Get some clothes on and go call everyone."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them we have some very important news or something. Oh, I don't know. Just tell them something to get them here!" he huffed.

"Ok. That's all I needed to know." She said with a worried, caring smile. He looked away, and she knew that for whatever reason, this was going to be hard for him.

She stood up slowly and opened the door. A short silver headed boy fell in. he looked up to see his mother and fathers shocked and angry faces.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS! How long have you been standing there?" Bulma asked sternly.

"Um-uh…..n-not long." He stammered with a startled face.

"How much did you hear?" he asked as he snatched Trunks up off of the floor by his arm.

"I heard mom say something about that was all she needed to know or-or something like that."

"That's it? Nothing else at all?" she asked.

"Nothing. Promise."

Vegeta dropped his arm and Trunks ran out of the room.

"I wonder who he gets_ this_ from." Vegeta said storming down the hall.

Bulma just shook her head and decided to let it go _this_ time.

--Later on--

Gohan and Videl came 1st. then Krillin and 18, followed by Goku and Chi Chi . Piccolo came in last, with Tien and Yamcha. Vegeta and Bulma looked down stairs at their worried guests.

"Bulma, when I said everyone, I didn't actually mean everyone! Why are those three here?" he asked pointing to the last three to come in.

"I didn't call them. I only called Chi Chi, Gohan, and Krillin. They must have called the others. But they will have to find out sooner or later." she told them.

"Yes but, oh never mind!"

"If you'd like we can have them watch the kids and tell them later."

"What ever. Let them decide. But I do not want the kids to find out yet. Things need to be worked out first."

"Okay. I'll pull them aside and explain."

"Fine. Do it then."

"You know…whoever this girl is, its—"

"Save it! She wasn't a past lover or anything!"

At that he started down the stairs. She followed and called the three aside to the kitchen. They wanted to hear too so they let the kids play outside alone.

"So what's the big news?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah. Please do tell us. I can't wait to hear what—" 18 started sarcastically.

"If you would all shut up, I can tell you!"

They all sat there silently staring while he tried to figure out what to say next.

'_I guess the best place to start is from the beginning_.' he thought to himself.

"A long time ago—"

"Ooh this is gonna be good." Goku said. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"When we still lived on Planet Vegeta, before Frezia came, and even before me, there was a little girl born."

"Ok. So let me get this straight, you called us over here just to tell us a story about some girl in your past?" 18 asked.

Trying to keep his anger down he started again.

"This little girl was my sister by my father…"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"So… why was this so important for us to know?" Bulma asked.

"There has to be more to the story than that." Tien said.

"There is." Vegeta said slowly. "this girl also shared Kakarot's…"

At the very sound of his name, everyone in the room was frozen and silent. They all knew this was BIG. He almost couldn't say it.

"My what, Vegeta? Who is it?" Goku asked concerned.

"She shared your mother." he answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at once.

"So you two are related?" 18 laughed.

"I guess so." Goku said.

"You're… you're serious aren't you." Bulma said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her coldly.

"Do you honestly think I would make something like this up?! You have no idea humiliating this is!"

"I have one question…" Yamcha started. "Why tell us now? Or, knowing you, even at all?"

"Well it is good to know, I guess." Gohan said.

"The reason I told you is because of that girl we bumped into yesterday." Vegeta said.

"Why isn't she… why didn't she…Just tell us the whole story. Everything." Goku finally spit out.

"I never spent that much time with her, so I never got to know her. Not that I wanted to. She was the big royal secret. No one except immediate family knew. She, for the most part, was a tough but kind person. She had a lot of "friends" but she had a very bad temper and was very powerful. Some were actually afraid of her." He told them.

"But if you're older than Goku and she's older than you…how come she's so young?" Krillin asked.

"And if she's been here all this time, why not tell us sooner?" Videl asked.

"My guess is because he just now found out about her being here. Although I can't really see him looking for her." Piccilo said with his arms crossed.

"So what happened to the girl? Did she know too?" Bulma asked.

"Yes she did. We had a conversation once or twice with just us, otherwise someone was there. She grew up mostly in the palace, but in a different part."

"I still don't understand. If she's the oldest of us three, why…" Goku started.

"Frezia" he answered. Everyone's jaw hit the floor, eyes wide.

"What? What about Frezia? Vegeta what happened?" Gohan asked.

"He killed mother and father in the battle and wounded me. She was very angry and I guess she thought I was dead. She was very angry. She had this ability to almost completely hide her Ki, even when she was angry. She actually managed to pull off a sneak attack and leave a scar on his face and arm. Frezia retaliated and they fought for a short time longer before he unleashed a very large and powerful attack. Then she vanished. I thought Frezia had killed her. I guess she escaped and found her way here, where she was reborn."

"Reborn? We could do that?" Goku asked.

"Yes. But only of a certain age or under special circumstances. She was a young woman but of the age none the less."

"Wow…" Yamcha said.

"So then you think that girl we bumped into yesterday was her?" Videl asked.

"Yes. When she bumped into me yesterday, I knew there was something familiar about her. I sensed the Ki. No human has one that strong."

"Are you absolutely sure that is her?" Bulma asked.

"Wouldn't she you recognize you?" Tien asked.

"Only if she runs into someone from her past. But she won't remember right away. There is one way to know for certain. She had a dark round birthmark on her right wrist directly on the vein."

"How cliché. A birthmark." 18 said.

"When I want to know is how we're going to see it without his coming right out and asking her to see her wrist. That would be rude… and awkward." Chi Chi said.

It was silent for a minute. Then Bulma spoke up.

"You know what Chi Chi?"

"What?"

"I think we should go check on her."

"Yeah. See if she's OK." They got up with a big grin on their faces.

"C'mon you guys. Let's go see if she's feeling better."

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me that long to update. Things have been kinda crazy and my computer has been really retarded. So with everything going on here and my stupid computer, things just haven't gotten done. Again, I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. PLEASE R&R!! Tell me what you think, even if you hate it. I need your thoughts on it.


End file.
